La decision de Natsumi
by Kira Midorikawa
Summary: Natsumi está enamorada de endo y quiere confesárselo, pero alguien más está enamorado de Natsumi y hará hasta lo imposible para que Natsumi le haga caso, hasta pelear con endo. A quien escogerá Natsumi.
1. Chapter 1

La decisión de Natsumi.

**Narra Natsumi:**

"Todo parecía un día normal en la ciudad inazuma, había pasado ya 2 meses desde que el torneo de futbol frontera internacional había terminado, y todos los jugadores de Inazuma Japón regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

Endo seguía siendo el mismo niño despistado y alegre al que le gustaba el futbol, todos seguían esforzándose todos los días en los entrenamientos. Tsunami, Kogure, Fubuki, Hijikata, Midorikawa y Hiroto habían regresado también a su ciudad. Toramaru entro a la secundaria Raimon al terminar la primaria, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y los chicos seguían entrenando como de costumbre.

Y yo seguía siendo la misma chica que no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos a aquella persona, si, me refiero a Endo, el me gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero, yo sabía que a Aki también le gustaba, así que no sabía si estaba bien que le confesara a Endo lo que siento por él."

**Narra Endo mientras corría hacia el club de futbol:**

"No podía creer que tan rápido había pasado el tiempo, pareciera que fue ayer cuando viajábamos a jugar contra el mundo, no podía creer que ya habían pasado 2 meses, y lo mejor , que habíamos ganado!, ahora somos considerados el mejor equipo del mundo, pero eso no significa que no tengamos que seguir practicando"

**Abrió la puerta de golpe y grito como de costumbre:**

"Bien amigos vamos a practicar!"—**dijo alegremente como siempre, salieron del club y empezaron a practicar.**

**Mientras tanto Natsumi los observaba desde la oficina del director.**

"Hay endo no se cuando podre decirte esto que siento desde hace mucho tiempo por ti, Creo que debo olvidarme de los demás y empezar a pensar en mi misma así que cuando tenga la oportunidad te lo diré."

**Dijo Natsumi muy decidida a confesar sus sentimientos, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había escuchado lo que dijo, casualmente iba llegando a la oficina del director nada más y nada menos que Fidio Aldena. Aunque para ella Fidio era un completo desconocido pues nunca lo había visto. Fidio quedo muy intrigado al escuchar a una tierna jovencita pelirroja diciendo "Endo, no sabes cuánto ansío poder decirte todo lo que siento por ti". Así que para calmar su intriga decidió entrar a la oficina para hablar con aquella joven pelirroja que miraba por la ventana.**

**Fidio:"**hola**"—dijo el italiano **

**Natsumi:"**hola, ¿se te ofrece algo?"**—pregunto amistosamente la pelirroja**

**Fidio:"**si, venia en camino a inscribirme y escuche que hablabas sobre Endo no es así?"

**Natsumi:"** ¿e-endo?, no escuchaste mal yo solo estaba…"—**se sonrojo la pelirroja"**

**En ese momento alguien los interrumpió, era endo, quien se sorprendió al ver a Fidio.**

**Endo:"**hola Fidio, ¿qué haces aquí?—**pregunto asombrado el castaño**

**Fidio:"**hola Endo, vine a inscribirme, estaremos aquí 1 año, por el trabajo de mi padre"—**dijo contento el italiano**

**Endo:" **¿enserio?, vendrás a esta escuela?, genial, ¿te unirás al equipo de futbol?—**dijo alegre**

**Siguieron hablando, mientras tanto Natsumi se encontraba completamente sonrojada, Fidio había escuchado lo que ella había dicho, ¿y si le decía a Endo? ¿Qué iba a hacer?, pensó muy preocupada la pelirroja.**

**Llego el director y pidió a todos que se retiraran (excepto a Fidio).**

**Natsumi salió junto a Endo, lo miro y se sonrojo –Endo:"** "adiós Natsumi, tengo que ir a avisarles a los muchachos "

**Natsumi:"**a-a- adiós endo"—**dijo la pelirroja soltando un gran suspiro**

**Mientras tanto el equipo seguía entrenando como de costumbre cuando llega endo gritando y les dice –**

**Endo:"**amigos amigos tengo buenas noticias, Fidio está aquí"

**Goenji:"** ¿Fidio?, ¿el capitán de la selección italiana?

**Endo:"**si, al parecer se cambiara a nuestra escuela"

**Kido:" ¿**y por qué motivo esta el aquí?

**Endo:"**pues me menciono algo de el trabajo de su papá pero no estoy seguro!

**Goenji:"** ¿Y se unirá al equipo?

**Endo:"**pues me parece que si"

**Todos estaban muy contentos pues no solo había llegado un nuevo integrante para el equipo sino un amigo muy querido"**

**Director:"**muy bien muchacho, ¿tu quien eres y a que has venido a la secundaria Raimon?"

**Fidio:"**bueno yo soy Fidio Aldena vengo de Italia y forme parte de la selección italiana pero por cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre eh tenido que mudarme aquí y vengo a inscribirme a esta secundaria pues me han dicho que es la mejor de la ciudad"

**Director:" **haha, Pues has hecho bien en escuchar esas recomendaciones, la secundaria Raimon es la mejor de la ciudad "como te lo han dicho has pensado en entrar a nuestro equipo "además será un honor para nosotros tener a un muchacho tan talentoso en nuestro equipo ¿Por qué te vas a unir no?

**Fidio:"**claro señor pero el honor será mío por estar jugando con los campeones de futbol frontera internacional".

**Director:"**muy bien muchacho ya eres parte de la secundaria Raimon"

**Fidio:"**si

**Fidio se dirigió a donde estaban los demás entrenando al llegar todos los recibieron muy alegres.**

**Así paso 1 semana ,cuando al Fidio se dirigió a entrenar con los demás se encontró a Natsumi y se dio cuenta de que al verla algo muy confuso le ocurría ,sentía una sensación de mariposas en el estomago y se ponía muy nervioso al hablarle.**

**Natsumi:"**hola Fidio listo para entrenar"

**Fidio:"**s-s-si Natsumi"

**Rápidamente se incluyo en el entrenamiento robándole el balón a Goenji y burlando todo a su paso.**

**Natsumi:"(pensó) **muy bien el equipo está mejorando mucho más"

**Junto a ella estaban Aki, Haruna y Fuyupe y notaron que algo le sucedía al italiano.**

**Sin darse cuenta el italiano estaba mirando a Natsumi y de repente oyó una voz que le gritaba **Fidioooo!**….pffffff .un balonazo le llego justo en el estomago.**

**Goenji:"** ¿estás bien?"

**Fidio:"**si no te preocupes, no fue nada..."

**Pensó Endo:"**que le sucede a Fidio esta tan distraído, no se concentra en los entrenamientos no es el mismo desde que llego "

**Después del el accidente Fidio permaneció en la banca y reflexiono **–no puedo seguir así si lo hago. Todos los demás se darán cuenta de lo que me pasa.

**Todos se preocuparon jamás habían visto a Fidio tan distraído él era siempre atento y dedicado a los entrenamientos.**

**Cuando llego el momento de ir a cenar endo se quedo un poco en el campo Natsumi lo miro y decidió que era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que siente por él se acerco y le dijo.**

**Natsumi:"**endo yo-yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

**Endo:"**claro Natsumi te escucho."

**Natsumi:"**endo yo quiero decirte que tu "

**Una voz se escucha a lo lejos diciendo **– a comer-

**Endo**:"si"

**Endo:"**así que era lo que me ibas a decir Natsumi."

**Natsumi:"**que que yo quiero decirte que tú…. Tu… has mejorado mucho te felicito.

**Endo:"**gracias la verdad es que cada día trato de mejorar mas para el bien del equipo."

**Todos se fueron a cenar y a dormir.**

**Natsumi:"**que mala suerte estuve a punto de decirle a endo pero juro que mañana lo hare buscare el momento adecuado y lo hare."

**Al llegar la mañana endo era el único que estaba en el campo Natsumi lo vio y se dio prisa para llegar antes de que alguien más lo hiciera iba con mucha prisa cuando se encuentra con Fidio**

**Fidio:"**hola Natsumi justo iba a buscarte "

**Natsumi:"**enverad lo lamento pero llevo algo de prisa."

**Fidio:"**está bien en otro momento te lo diré"

**Natsumi se dirigió muy rápidamente a donde estaba endo **

**Natsumi:"**hola endo "

**Endo:"**hola Natsumi

**Natsumi:"**endo quiero decirte algo

**Endo:"**si dime te escucho.

**Natsumi:"**endo no había tenido el valor de decírtelo pero… pero… endo tu me gustas mucho y no podía estar más junto a ti soportando no tenerte para mí.

**Endo:"**na-natsumi yo.

Natsumi no lo dejo decir nada, pues ya lo había callado con un tierno beso.

**Cuando por fin se separaron **

**Endo:"**Natsumi eso, eso fue…"

Natsumi:" ¿qué pasa endo?"—dijo un poco apenada por lo ocurrido

**Endo:"**hay algo que yo también debo decirte, Natsumi, tu también me gustas mucho"

**Natsumi:"**endo, ¿es enserio?"—se sonrojo la pelirroja

**Endo**:"si, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no sabía como"

**Endo se acerco a Natsumi y volvieron a besarse, comenzó como un beso tierno y después se convirtió en algo más apasionado. Al separarse los dos sentían como su corazón latía muy fuerte y sus mejillas ardían.**

**Natsumi: "**lo siento endo, tengo que irme con mi padre."

**Endo:"**claro, adiós"

**Natsumi:"**te veré pronto"

**Natsumi se fue y en camino hacia la oficina del director..**

**Fidio:"**Natsumi no puedo soportar un segundo más tengo que decirte todo lo que siento por ti Natsumi tu me gustas demasiado esto que siento por ti nunca lo llegare a sentir con nadie más. "

**Natsumi:"**pero Fidio yo "

**Endo:" **¿Fidio qué es lo que estas diciendo?"

**Natsumi:"** ¿endo qué haces aquí?"

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

LA DESISION TOMADA.

-¿Endo que haces aqui? - pregunto un poco extrañada la pelirroja

-me llamaron de la oficina del director e iba para alla, pero Fidio ¿ como que a ti tambien te gusta Natsumi?

-Porfavor Endo, no es nada - dijo Natsumi

-Contesta Fidio - dijo un poco molesto el capitan de raimon - ¿como esta eso de que a ti tambien te gusta Natsumi?

-Pues solo eso, me gusta Natsumi, pero Endo , no creo que eso sea de tú interes, porfavor dejanos solos.. - contesto el Italiano

-¿Como que no es de mi interes? ¿A caso no sabes que Natsumi es mi novia? - dijo molesto el castaño

- ¿tu novia?, ¿eso es cierto Natsumi?- pregutno algo confundido y molesto el Italiano.

-Porfavor Endo, aun no soy tu novia - exclamó la pelirroja

-Pero Natsumi... ¿entonces lo que ocurrio en el campo que fue?-pregunto confundido el castaño

-Endo, lo que ocurrio en el campo, fue solo un beso pero, no me pediste nada, ni mucho menos que fuera tu novia, asi que oficialmente, aun no soy tu novia... - dijo la pelirroja

- Lo ves Endo, ella no es tu novia...- exclamo el Italiano

- Fidio , no seas asi con Endo , que no te estoy afirmando nada a ti...-dijo la pelirroja defendiendo a el portero - los dos estan en la misma situacion, asi que nadie tiene ventaja de nadie..

Pero Natsumi, tu.. me dijiste que yo te gustaba...- dijo el castaño

Si Endo , pero ahora estoy confundida, no estoy segura de mis sentimientos ,y no se que sea lo correcto... asi que les pido, que me den unos dias para pensarlo y asi poder tomar la mejor desision...- dijo la pelirroja mientras observaba a los dos jugadores.

Esta bien Natsumi,cuando nos diras a quien elegiste?- pregunto Endo

mmm... les dare una respuesta... este viernes- dijo la pelirroja

muy bien, pues el viernes... - dijeron los 2 jovenes.

adios chicos...-dijo la pelirroja, dio media vuelta y se alejo pensando en que haría...

bueno Fidio, yo no quiero que esta desision afecte nuestra amistad,asi que, porfavor promete que no pelearemos por esto...-dijo el castaño mientras observaba al Italiano en espera de una respuesta...

lo siento Endo, pero yo no puedo hablar contigo ahora, no volvere a hablarte, al menos hasta que Natsumi nos diga a quien escogio...-dijo Fidio - despues de eso, volveremos a ser amigos...

Pero Fidio...-

Adios Endo.-termino de decir el Italiano mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el salon de clases.

esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres...- dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la oficina del director donde lo esperaban.

En la oficina del director:

digame señor, ¿queria verme?...-dijo el castaño

Si Endo, solo es para informarte que el torneo de futbol frontera comenzará dentro de una semana.

¿enserio? genial, ya quiero volver a jugar en ese torneo, va a ser muy divertido.- dijo Endo muy emosionado

claro Endo, solo te pido que ayudes a Fidio a acostumbrarse al equipo, pues como el es nuevo, no conoce muy bien la forma de jugar de Raimon.

mmm... esta bien señor - dijo Endo

muy bien, es todo, puedes retirarte..-dijo el director

si señor...- dijo el castaño mientras salia de la oficina para dirigirse a su salon de clases donde las clases ya habian comenzado...

Al entrar al salon de clases Endo se sentó en su lugar y saco sus libros, durante todas las clases, Endo no puedo evitar estar muy distraido, no se concentraba en nada de lo que dijera la maestra...

Al terminar las clases:

Endo guardo todos sus libros y se dispuso a salir del salon...

-Endo...!...-sono una voz detras de el, era el goleador estrella, Goenji -

- a hola Goenji... ¿vas a entrenar?- pregunto el castaño mientras miraba al rubio.

- Si Endo, me dirigia hacia allá, y dime,¿que te ocurre?... pregunto el rubio

- ¿ehh?..¿ a mi?, no me sucede nada...- contesto el castaño con una falsa sonrisa- ¿porque la pregunta Goenji?...

-no, solo, es que te eh visto algo preocupado durante las clases de hoy, y estas muy distraido...

- mmm.. ¿enserio?, no me di cuenta de eso, jijijijiji bueno, hay que entrenar...- dijo y sin mas comenzo a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento...

-mmm.. esta bien, vamos...-dijo no muy convencido el rubioy se fue al campo a entrenar.

_En el campo de entrenamiento:

Goenji sabia que algo le ocurria al capitan de raimon, pero no sabia como podía ayudarlo, porque no sabia que era lo que le ocurria.

- mmm... ¿que le pasará a Endo el dia de hoy?, ayer estaba completamente normal, pero desde esta mañana... no se que le ocurre, debo ayudarlo, porque el siempre me ayuda cuando yo estoy preocupado...pero ¿como? - pensaba el rubio mientras corria detras del balon.- mmm... primero tengo que saber que es lo que le ocurre, pero se que si le pregunto no me dirá, tengo que encontrar a alguien en el que Endo confie para que le diga que es lo que le ocurre... mmm... ya se...seguro el confiara en Kazemaru, hablaré con él para decirle que me ayude.-Goenji se dirigio hacia donde estaba el peliazul-

-Kazemaru, tengo que pedirte un favor- dijo el rubio

- si Goenji ¿que pasa?.-pregunto el peliazul un poco confundidio, pues no sabia que era lo que el rubio iba a pedirle.

- es sobre endo, el dia de hoy lo eh visto muy preocupado, y quisiera saber que es lo que tiene, pero ya se lo pregunto y no quiere decirme, creo que confia mas en ti, asi que,¿podrias porfavor intentar averiguar que le ocurre? -explico Goenji un poco preocupado

- mmm.. claro Goenji, la verdad es que Endo es un gran amigo y una muy buena persona, y si, yo tambien lo vi un poco distraido hoy durante el entrenamiento, pero crei que era el unico que me habia dado cuenta, la verdad es que me preocupa mucho lo que le ocurra a Endo, asi que, Te ayudaré Goenji - dijo el peliazul sonriendo

-gracias Kazemaru, solo quisiera saber ¿como podremos saber que es lo que le pasa? - dijo el rubio algo angustiado

-mmm.. pues no lo se, pero seguro algo se nos ocurrira, no te preocupes, pensare en algo y cuando sepa que hacer te lo diré..- dijo el peliazul con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

esta bien, gracias Kazemaru - dijo el rubio y volvio a entrenar

Al terminar el entrenamiento:

Oye Endo...-grito Kazemaru

SI, ¿ que pasa Kazemaru? - pregunto el castaño

nada, solo queria saber si te iras a entrenar a la torre de metal hoy...- dijo el peliazul.

claro Kazemar, ire a entrenar, como de sontumbre,¿por que la pregunta? -

¿puedo ir contigo? -pregunto el peliazul

si claro, entre mas gente haya mas divertido será el entrenamiento, jijijijiji - rio el castaño - bueno amigos, el entrenamiento de hoy a terminado, nos vemos mañana...-

-bueno Endo, te vere en la torre de metal...-dijo Kazemaru

-Claro, ahi estaré

Todos se cambiaron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas...

mientras tanto Fidio:

meintras se terminaba de cambiar despues de haber entrenado con los demás, solo pensaba en lo que habia pasado esa misma mañana, eh intentaba dejar de pensar en eso, pero no podia, pues el necesitaba saber a quien elegiria Natsumi...

- bueno, ya no pensaré en ella - dijo el italiano

-¿en quien? -pregunto Goenji, quien aun no se habia ido a su casa

- ¿ehh?, no en nadie, Goenji, ¿que haces aqui? pense que ya te habias ido..- dijo el italiano.

- no, es que se me olvido algo... pero no importa, dime ¿de quien hablabas?- pregunto el rubio

-no, de nadie, olvidalo haha,- rio nerviosamente- bueno tengo que irme, adios, nos vemos mañana- dijo Fidio

- espera...- grito Goenji - quiero preguntarte algo

- mmm... claro, ¿que es?... - pregunto el Italiano esperando que el no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le ocurria...

-¿tu sabes que le ocurre a Endo?- pregunto algo serio Goenji

- ¿ehh?..¿ a que te refieres? - pregunto el italiano

-lo que pasa es que el ha estado muy distraido y no se que le pasa, y como tu has estado con el, pense que talvez tu sabrias que le ocurre.. -

-mmm... ya veo...-

- dime, ¿tu sabes algo?- pregunto el rubio

- no, yo no se nada, lo siento...- dijo el italiano. - tengo que irme... adios.

- adios...- dijo Goenji

En la torre de metal:

-Hola Endo- saludo Kazemaru al llegar a donde se encontraba el capitan.

- Hola Kazemaru... - contesto el castaño -

- ¿que estas haciendo? - pregunto el peliazul al ver que el portero no se encontraba entrenando, sino que estaba sentado en una banca.

- estaba pensando... bueno creo que ya debo sejar de pensar en eso y ponerme a entrenar, ¿no crees Kazemaru? - dijo alegremente el castaño

- si, claro Endo, pero dime, ¿en que pensabas?- pregunto inocentemente el peliazul intentando descubrir que le ocurria.

- no, no es nada importante, mejor hay que ponernos a entrenar- dijo sonriendo el castaño

- mmm... esta bien- dijo el peliazul, su intento de descubrir que le pasaba a Endo no habia funcionado...

- mmm... la verdad es que estoy algo preocupado...- dijo el castaño

- ¿porque?- pregunto el peliazul, penso que al fin le diria que ocurria

- por que en la mañana, cuando me llamaron hacia la oficina del director...- dijo Endo y despues hubo un silencio ...- fue para decirme que ya va a comenzar el torneo de futbol frontera de este año.

-¿eso es todo?... ¿ es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? ...-dijo Kazemaru

- mmm.. en parte si..-

- ¿en parte?, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que te preocupe?- pregunto Kazemaru

- solto un gran suspiro - pues veras, esta mañana ocurrio algo increible, cuando estaba solo en el campo, llego Natsumi y me dijo que... que yo le gustaba..-

-¡¿que? - exlamo el peliazul despues de escuchar lo que le habia dicho Endo -¿ y que hiciste? - pregunto

- pues, pense un poco y despues le dije que... ella tambien me gustaba y ella me beso..- dijo Endo mientras se sonrojaba al recordar como se habia besado...- fue algo increible, jamas pense que eso podria ocurrir...- dijo el castaño

- y entonces por que estas preocupado, se supone que es lo que tu querias ¿no? - pregunto el peliazul

- si, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, despues Natsumi se fue hacia la oficina del director, y yo me quede en el campo... cuando me llamaron de la oficina, fui hacia alla y me encontre con... con Fidio y Natsumi, Fidio le estaba diciendo a Natsumi que le gustaba... entonces Natsumi se confundio y nos dijo que pensaria con quien se iba a quedar de los dos... - dijo tristemente el castaño

- mmm.. ya veo, asi que por eso estas tan preocupado, dime ¿cuando les dará una respuesta Natsumi? -

- este viernes-

-¿el viernes?, apenas es lunes...¿esperaras tanto tienpo a Natsumi?

- si, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, con tal de estar con ella... - dijo Endo

-¿ te gusta mucho? - pregunto el castaño

el castaño no contesto, solo se sonrojo, lo cual le dio una respuesta a Kazemaru...

-no te preocupes, ya veras que todo saldra bien con Natsumi...- dijo el peliazul tratando de apoyar a Endo.. -

- gracias Kazemaru - dijo el castaño

- bueno Endo, se hace de noche, tengo que irme a casa.. adios- dijo el peliazul

- si, adios, yo me quedare a entrenar un poco mas.- dijo sonriendo el castaño, desahogarse con su amigo le habia ayudado mucho.

Mientras tanto Natsumi:

Esta desicion es muy dificil, tener que escoger entre los dos chicos que me gustan... es terrible, jamas crei quedar en una situación como esta, pero en fin, debo darles una respuesta... me pregunto, ¿que será lo correcto?, Endo me ah gustado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme algo nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de Fidio, la verdad es que, aunque lleva poco tiempo en nuestra escuela, me eh enamorado de él,¿ como eligire a uno?... - pensaba la pelirroja antes de irse a dormir - bueno, despues de pensarlo, creo que ya se a quien eligire, esa es la mejor desision, bueno, o al menos eso creo yo. solo falta esperar hasta el viernes para desircelos...- se recosto en su cama y se durmio.

La mañana siguiente:

Goenji llego a su salon de clases...

- ¡ Goenji ! - grito Kazemaru

- Hola Kazemaru, dime, ¿averiguaste que es lo que le ocurre a Endo?- pregunto el rubio

- si, ya se que es lo que le pasa y porque ah estado tan distraido...-

- dime, ¿ porque?- dijo Goenji

- te lo digo alrato despues de clases, las clases ya van a comenzar. - dijo Kazemaru antes de irse caminando hacia su salón.

- solto un gran suspiro -esta bien, tendre que esperar hasta despues de clases...- dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en su lugar y miraba a su capitan, que estaba igual de distraido que el dia anterior...

Al terminar las clases: 

Goenji salio corriendo hacia el salon de Kazemaru... donde el peliazul iba saliendo -

-¡Kazemaru!- grito el rubio

- a Hola Goenji, ...- contesto el peliazul

-Dime,¿ me contarás lo que le pasa a Endo..?- pregunto Goenji

- si, vamos te contare en camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento...

Mientras tanto Natsumi se encontraba en la oficina del director dispuesta a salir hacia el campo para ver el entrenamiento, cuando llego su mayordomo a entregarle una carta de su padre que decia:

_" Natsumi, por favor quiero pedirte un favor hija, quiero que investigues mas acerca del abuelo de Endo, asi que , ve en el vuelo hacia estados unidos , yo no puedo ir porque tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender, pero ya te aparte los voletos, el avion se saldrá mañana a las 8 am, bueno , cuento contigo"_

no puede ser..- pensó Natsumi, si mañana me voy no podre darles una respuesta a Endo y Fidio el viernes, pero tampoco puedo fallarle a mi padre...tengo que decircelos ahora...- salio corriendo de la oficina del director hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde se supone que estarían Fidio y Endo.

Al llegar ahi, noto que todos se habian ido... intento localizarlos toda la tarde, pero ninguno contestaba el telefono de su casa , hasta busco a Endo en la torre de metal, pero para su suerte, endo no se aparecio por ahi en toda la tarde...

al darse porvencida por no encontrarlos, prefirio irse a su casa a dormir, pues ya era muy tarde y mañana temprano tenia que irse en un vuelo a estados unidos-

- ¿que es lo que haré? - penso antes de dormir - no quiero irme sin desircelos y menos ahora que ya tengo una respuesta de a quien eligire, mañana temprano ire a la escuela para ver su los encuetro...

A la mañana siguiente:

se habia levantado desde las 7 am, ya eran las 7:30 am y ella estaba lista para irse, asi que decidio ir a la escuela a buscar a los dos jovenes, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que no habian llegado y si los pesperaba se le haria tarde para tomar su avion, asi que se marcho de la escuela hacia el aeropuerto, sin desirle a nadie la desision que habia tomado...

Bueno, lo siento por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero no tenia internet U.U.

No crean que la historia termina aqui, todavia tiene continuacion, ahora haré todo lo posible por no tardar tanto en hacer la tercera parte.

gracias a las personas que comentaron la primera parte de este fick, y me encantaron susnpropuestas y observaciones.

agregen este correo: ( es mio, pero solo para las personas que han leido mi fick y tengan algo que decirme o simplemente para platicar y dar puntos de vista o alguna recomendacion de lo que pueda ocurrir)

mm_

Bueno, pues nuevamente gracias por los comentarios y esperen la tercera parte =)

By: Kira Midorikawa


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno pues perdón si tarde en subir el capitulo y también perdón que está muy corto pero me dejaron demasiada tarea y casi no eh tenido tiempo para escribir y aparte , caí en depresión por tener comentarios de este fic, bueno pues por favor dejen comentarios, eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo :)

CAPITULO 3

A la mañana siguiente:

Se había levantado desde las 7 am, ya eran las 7:30 am y ella estaba lista para irse, así que decidió ir a la escuela a buscar a los dos jóvenes, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que no habían llegado y si los esperaba se le haría tarde para tomar su avión, así que se marcho de la escuela hacia el aeropuerto, sin decirle a nadie la decisión que había tomado...

En el aeropuerto:

No puedo irme sin decirles - pensaba la pelirroja - se que se molestaran si no les digo.

Señorita Natsumi, su avión está a punto de despegar- dijo su mayordomo - será mejor que suba.

Mmm...Está bien...-dijo tristemente, pues ella no quería irse, pero, nada podía hacer, se lo había pedido su padre.- adiós...- dio media vuelta y se fue.

...

Mientras tanto en la escuela:

Las clases estaban a punto de empezar y los dos jóvenes se encontraban dentro del salón.

Bien, hoy es el día... - dijo Endo

Mmm... Si, hoy sabremos a quien eligió...- contesto Fidio

Fidio, ¿Qué harías si ella me escogiera a mi?- pregunto el castaño.

Pues, no lo se... bueno pues yo te prometí que volveríamos a ser amigos después de saber su respuesta, así que , no haría nada, solo lo aceptaría... -dijo el italiano - ¿ y tú, qué harías si me escogiera a mi?...

Pues... si me molestaría un poco, pero no quiero que afecte nuestra amistad... así que, lo mismo que tu...-

Muy bien...-

Pero ahora que recuerdo, no he visto a Natsumi en todo el día... - dijo el castaño

Mmm... Yo tampoco, ¿crees que haya venido hoy? -

Pues ella nos prometió que hoy nos lo diría, hay que ir a buscarla después de clases...

Está bien- dijo Fidio y se fue a su salón.

En eso llego el maestro…

-muy bien alumnos saquen su libro en la página…-

Endo no podía poner atención en la clase, estaba demasiado distraído pensando en Natsumi.

Mientras tanto con Natsumi:

Seguro en estos momentos ellos deben estar en clase…mmm... Me preocupa un poco que se molesten conmigo por no haberles dicho… pero intente decídelos…- pensaba la pelirroja mientras iba en camino a Estados Unidos – ya se, ¡llegando a Estados unidos los llamaré! – Exclamo Natsumi – mmm… no creo que sea correcto decírselos por teléfono… tendrán que esperar hasta que regrese… pero, ¿y si eso tarda demasiado?...—

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso, estaba demasiado preocupada por la reacción de los muchachos ante su partida.

…

Horas después en la escuela:

Ya casi era hora de salir, en su salón, Endo solo miraba el reloj ansioso esperando que sonara el timbre para poder ir a buscar a Natsumi, en cambio Fidio, en su salón , parecía un poco más serio, solo miraba hacia la ventana sin hacer nada, daba la impresión de que pensaba en algo importante. Al parecer, Haruna se percato de ello, pues quedaba en el mismo salón que Fidio y desde hace un tiempo lo había estado observando, pues sabía que el italiano actuaba demasiado extraño desde hace unos días.

¿Qué le pasa? , ¿Por qué esta tan extraño? – pensaba la peli azul mientras miraba fijamente al italiano.

El italiano volteo y por un acto de reflejo Haruna volteo la mirada hacia otro lado, Fidio solo la miro y enseguida volvió a mirar la ventana hasta que sonó el timbre de salida.

Fidio planeaba salir, pero escucho una voz que lo llamaba—

¡Fidio! – grito la peli azul

El italiano volteo a ver a la peli azul quien corría hacia donde él se encontraba

Si, ¿qué pasa?—pregunto el italiano

Solo quería platicar contigo… hahaha—rio la peli azul

Mmm... Claro, pero, ¿puede ser en otro momento?—

¿Por qué?—

Es que voy a otro lado… - dijo mientras miraba hacia la puerta

Mmm… está bien – contesto la peli azul

Adiós – dijo el italiano mientras corría hacia el salón de Endo.

Adiós…-dijo la peli azul mientras soltaba un gran suspiro como los que tienen las chicas completamente enamoradas

(¿A caso será? ¡Exacto! Haruna está enamorada de Fidio, pero ella no sabe que Fidio está enamorado de Natsumi U_u)

Fidio llegó al salón de Endo donde él castaño estaba a punto de salir

¿Donde buscaremos a Natsumi?—pregunto el italiano

Pues vamos a la oficina del director, puede que esté ahí – dijo el castaño

Los dos jugadores caminaron hacia la oficina, Endo pensando en que pasaría con Natsumi pero Fidio pensaba en otra cosa (¿qué cosa? Les diré después xD)

Al llegar a la oficina se dieron cuenta de que estaba casi vacía solo estaba el director, así que decidieron preguntarle.

Director, ¿usted sabe dónde está Natsumi? – pregunto Endo

Pues me dijeron que salió del país – contesto el director

¡¿COMO ¡? – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

Si, al parecer su padre le pidió que fuera a Estados Unidos para ayudarle con algo… pero eso es todo lo que se…- dijo el director - ¿para que la buscan?

Pues… solo queríamos preguntarle algo… pero ya que no está… nos iremos – dijo Fidio

Está bien—dijo el director…

Los dos chicos salieron de la oficina y caminaron hacia el campo para entrenar…

Al llegar al campo todos estaban entrenando ya…

¿Donde estaban? – pregunto Aki

Lo siento pero no entrenare hoy – dijo Fidio

¿Qué? – Dijo Endo - ¿Por qué no?

Fidio no dijo nada mas, solo se fue…

¿Y tu Endo? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? – dijo Aki

Jijijijiji... – rio Endo mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza – Iré a entrenar… - grito mientras corría hacia la portería…

Haruna estaba con Aki y solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué no había querido entrenar hoy Fidio? (Bueno, es normal que una chica enamorada no pueda dejar de pensar en el chico que le gusta n.n)

….

Bueno pues espero que en este capi si me dejen reviews...! Porque me deprime no tener U_u

Espero y les guste este capítulo, una vez más me disculpo porque está demasiado corto, pero no he podido escribir…! Y ya quería subir el siguiente =) bueno pues el 4 se pondrá mejor..! Así que no dejen de leerlo xD hahaha

Espero reviews…! xD la fecha esperada para subir el siguiente capitulo es el domingo 2 de enero..! Si tiene detalles sobre la película, o saben dónde encontrarla..! Díganme haha.

QUE PASEN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO…! ( también se vale dejar reviews para felicitarme por año nuevo) xD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok bueno pues llegamos a la recta final de este fic, solo serán 5 capítulos, quisiera que fueran mas pero creo que es mejor que la historia termine aquí.**_

_**Bueno pues este es el capitulo 4, disfrútenlo… sé que es un poco corto, pero quería que no se revelará nada hasta el capitulo 5 así que será corto, y subiré el 5 capitulo cuando reúna o rebase los 40 reviews =) **_

_**Ojalá y les guste**_

CAPITULO 4

Así fueron pasando los días, hasta que sin darse cuenta, había pasado 1 mes desde que la joven pelirroja había abandonado ciudad inazuma.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Endo y Fidio seguían esperando la llegada de la chica para poder al fin recibir la respuesta que tanto anhelaban.

Lo único que no era igual era la relación que tenían Haruna y Fidio, pues Haruna día con día intentaba ganarse un lugar en el corazón de Fidio.

Y todos los esfuerzos no habían sido en vano, pues había logrado ser mas amiga del italiano, pero no había reunido el suficiente valor para hablarle acerca de lo que sentía por él, pues pese a que Haruna era una chica valiente, y en ciertas ocasiones atrevida, pero también podía ser muy tímida.

Mientras tanto con Natsumi:

Natsumi POV:

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que deje la ciudad inazuma, y con ella, también deje a mis amigos, a mi padre y por supuesto, al chico que más amo…

La verdad ya no soporto más tiempo estando lejos de él, y aun creo que los dos me odiarán por haberme marchado sin haberles dicho nada.

Por ahora no me queda nada más que esperar a terminar la investigación para poder volver a la ciudad inazuma.

Debo admitir que este viaje tuvo algo de bueno… gracias al tiempo que llevo lejos de los muchachos he podido pensar con más claridad la respuesta que daré cuando vuelva…

Estoy ansiosa por volver a ciudad inazuma, verlo de nuevo… abrazarlo y nunca volver a separarme tanto tiempo de él…pues ahora he comprendido que lo amo más de lo que creí y que no puedo vivir sin él.

Fin de Natsumi POV

Mientras tanto con Haruna:

Ambas chicas se encontrabas platicando después de haber salido de la escuela…

Estoy feliz- dijo la peli azul mientras abrazaba su cuaderno.

¿Por qué tanta alegría?- pregunto Aki

Pues porque iré al parque con Fidio!...-exclamó la peli azul

¿Enserio?, eso es genial Haruna, hace tiempo me dijiste que te gustaba… qué bueno que las cosas entre ustedes marchan bien…-dijo sonriendo la castaña, realmente estaba feliz por su amiga.

Cada día que pasa, siento que me enamoro más de él… y no sé qué pasaría si me enterará de que a él le gusta alguien más… - suspiro la peli azul

Eso no pasará… no creo… además cada día tu eres más amiga de él… verás que algún día el corresponderá a tus sentimientos... – trato de animarla Aki – que mal que yo no estoy tan bien con Endo

Sí, que mal… tú siempre has estado alado del capitán para apoyarlo...-

Si, sin embargo, el no se da cuenta de lo que siento por él…- dijo con tristeza la castaña

No te preocupes Aki, veras que algún día encontraras al chico indicado, que te quiera, alguien que si te aprecie, y que te merezca… - trato de apoyarla

Mmm… gracias Haruna – sonrió la castaña – y dime… ¿cómo hiciste para ir al parque con Fidio? –

Pues… el me dijo que nuca había ido al parque de ciudad inazuma… y le dije que si quería yo lo podía acompañar… - sonrió la peli azul

¿Y a qué hora quedaste de verte con él?-

Mmm… dentro de 10 minutos – gritó la peli azul mientras se alejaba corriendo

¿A dónde va Haruna con tanta prisa?- preguntó Kido, quien acababa de salir de la escuela y había alcanzado a ver a su hermana a lo lejos.

¿Ehh?... a, no lo sé – mintió Aki, pues no quería que Kido fuera a molestarse si le decía que iría a ver a Fidio.

Mmm… está bien, oye, ¿vas a tu casa?- preguntó Kido

Si…-

¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó mientras sonreía

Por supuesto, pero, ¿no vendrá tu chofer por ti hoy?...-

No, el chofer no llego hoy a trabajar… así que me iré caminando…-

Ok, vamos – dijo sonriendo la castaña

Si, vamos – contestó Kido

Mientras tanto Endo:

¡Oigan chicos! – gritó Endo

Hola Endo…- dijeron Goenji y Kazemaru al unísono

Uuff… por poco no los alcanzó – dijo riendo el castaño

¿También vas hacia tu casa?- preguntó Kazemaru

Si, y como nuestras casas están por el mismo rumbo pensé que podría irme con ustedes…-

Claro… - dijo Kazemaru

Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus casas…

En el camino una voz rompió el silencio…

¿Y ya supiste algo de Natsumi?- preguntó Goenji

Aaahhh – suspiro el castaño – no, aun no…, solo sé que sigue en la investigación que su padre le pidió…-

Mmm… ya veo…-

La extraño demasiado, ya no soporto más tiempo sin ella… - dijo Endo

Se ve que la quieres mucho…- dijo Kazemaru

Si…-

No solo la quiero, la amo, y espero que ella corresponda a lo que siento…- dijo Endo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas…

Mientras tanto Natsumi:

Hablaba por teléfono:

Ya le envié por fax los documentos que me pidió…- dijo la pelirroja

Si, gracias señorita, con esto tengo lo que necesitaba para terminar la investigación, le agradezco su ayuda, si no fuera por usted, todavía no tendríamos estos documentos…- contestó el detective

¿Eso significa que termino la investigación?- pregunto la pelirroja

Si, cuando tenga todo listo le mandaré los resultados a su padre, si usted lo desea puede regresar ya a Japón…

¿Enserio?, claro, ahora mismo empacaré, gracias…- dijo Natsumi felizmente

Hasta luego señorita…-dijo el detective y colgó el teléfono.

Al colgar el teléfono la chica empezó a empacar sus cosas, estaba feliz, al fin volvería a ciudad inazuma, y aun más feliz por volver alado del chico que tanto amaba…

Mientras tanto Haruna:

¡Hola Fidio!- gritaba la joven al llegar corriendo

Hola Haruna…- dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca donde estaba sentado

Lamento llegar tarde…-

No te preocupes, que bueno que pudiste venir…- dijo el italiano – quería platicarte algo Haruna –

Pues dime…- dijo sonriendo la peli azul

¿Qué tal si te cuento mientras damos una vuelta por el parque?-

Claro…-

Los parques de inazuma son muy bonitos- dijo Fidio mientras observaba los arboles que había en el lugar.

Si, a mi me gusta mucho venir aquí…- dijo la peli azul

Pero, no solo quise que vinieras para acompañarme a conocer este parque...-

¿A no?..- pregunto extrañada la peli azul

También tengo que decirte algo…

Mientras con Aki:

Llegando a la casa de la castaña…

Wow, tu casa está más lejos de lo que pensé- dijo Kido- es la primera y última vez que regreso a casa caminando…

Haha, ¿quieres pasar a tomar un poco de agua?- pregunto la castaña

Claro…- dijo Kido – si no, moriré deshidratado…

Haha pasa…- dijo Aki

Al entrar en la casa Aki sirvió 2 vasos con agua para darle 1 a Kido y beber un poco ella.

Después de beber el agua…

¿Y tu mamá?- preguntó Kido

No está, salió a comprar comida…

Mmm…Ya veo, Aki, sabes, desde hace tiempo he querido decirte algo…

Mientras tanto con Natsumi:

Dentro de unas horas estaré de nuevo con él…como lo extraño, no puedo esperar más para decirte cuanto te amo…

_**Bueno aquí termina este fic… espero que les haya gustado, el próximo será el final, así que también déjenme ideas para mi próximo fic… parejas que les gustaría ver… etc.**_

_**By: Kira midorikawa**_

_**PD. Dejen reviews y díganme sobre que parejas les gustaría que escribiera.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**alO! Al fin el capitulo 5!, una noticiaa… se me a ocurrido algo y haré el fic mas largo! xD no quería terminarlo tan pronto… asi que este fic continuaa! Y se pone mejor… tengo planeado hacer muchooos capítulos más! Y espero que no se molesten por lo que ocurrirá en este capitulo! Porfa xD este capitulo esta dedicado para DragonSouSC… no se enojenn por lo que pasa al final.**

**Bueno…sin más que decir…**

**CAPITULO 5**

¡Al fin regrese! – Exclamaba la pelirroja al bajar del avión.

Buenas tardes señorita Natsumi – dijo su mayordomo quien la esperaba.

Buenas tardes – dijo sonriendo

Bienvenida de nuevo señorita, por favor suba a la limosina para que la lleve a la mansión.- dijo el mayordomo mientras tomaba el equipaje de la chica para subirlo a la parte de atrás de la limosina.

Si- contestó la chica mientras subía.

Mientras tanto con Fidio:

¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme?- pregunto inocentemente la peli azul

Pues veras… - dijo y soltó un gran suspiro –quería platicarte algo que me paso hace poco… -

¿Qué te pasó?- pregunto algo intrigada la peli azul.

Pues…- suspiro el Italiano- me enamoré…-

¿Enserio? – Pregunto la peli azul un poco desilusionada - ¿y de quien?...-

Pues… es una chica increíble, además de ser muy linda, es inteligente, comprensiva, alegre, divertida… es inexplicable todo lo que siento por ella…- dijo Fidio mientras dejaba de caminar-

Debe ser una buena chica – dijo tristemente la peli azul mientras bajaba su cabeza

Pero… estoy algo preocupado…-

¿Preocupado?... ¿por qué?- preguntó la peli azul

Pues… porque no he tenido el valor de decirle lo que siento por ella…-

¿Y porque no se lo dices? – pregunto algo intrigada

¡Por cobarde!- exclamó el Italiano

¿Cobarde?...-

Sí, porque soy un cobarde y no he aprovechado las oportunidades que he tenido, me da miedo que me rechacé…-

Bueno… yo creo que deberías decírselo, no importa si te rechaza, si eso pasa es porque no era para ti, pero si se lo dices sabrá lo que sientes por ella y tal vez ella corresponda a tus sentimientos- dijo la peli azul mientas miraba hacia el suelo-¿Y quién es ella?- pregunto la peli azul tratando de fingir que no le molestaba lo que el italiano le estaba diciendo

Pues… esa chica, la chica que más he amado en toda mi vida… la persona que se aparece en mis sueños todas las noches y con la que deseo estar siempre…- Fidio se acerco a Haruna y alzó su rostro- eres tu Haruna- dijo finalmente el italiano mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla de la joven atrayéndola hacia él para unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

La peli azul no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no tardo en entenderlo y corresponder al beso que el italiano le estaba dando…

Mientras tanto con Aki:

Bueno, sabes aquí… lo que yo quiero decirte es que…-

¡Ya llegue! – interrumpió la madre de Aki abriendo la puerta.

Hola mamá…- dijo Aki

Buenas Tardes señora…-saludo cortésmente Kido

¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto la madre de Aki

Pues…-

No, de hecho, ya me iba…- dijo Kido mientras se ponía de pie- ya es un poco tarde y tengo que irme a casa antes de que se haga de noche…-

Mmm…está bien…-dijo Aki mientras acompañaba a Kido a la salida.

Hasta luego…-se despidió la madre de Aki

Hasta luego señora…-dijo Kido antes de salir de la casa.

Adiós…-dijo Aki y cerró la puerta.

Mientras tanto con Natsumi:

Al llegar a su casa:

¡Hola Padre!-saludo la pelirroja mientras corría a abrazar a su padre.

Hola hija, que bueno que regresaste- dijo su padre mientas la abrazaba.- ¿qué tal te fue en la investigación?-

El detective me dijo que te mandará los documentos cuando los tenga listos…-

Gracias hija, por haberme hecho el favor de investigar este caso.-

De nada papá, si me disculpas me iré a mi habitación, estoy cansada del viaje y mañana tengo que ir a la escuela.- dijo Natsumi mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Claro hija, que descanses.-

Igual tu papá.-

Mientras tanto Haruna:

Ya se habían separado del beso, ese beso fue, sin duda, el mejor beso que habían tenido en sus vidas, fue prácticamente perfecto para los 2, era un beso delicado, en el que cada uno disfrutaba el contacto con el otro, pero también era un poco violento…tanto que al separarse ambos tenían la respiración agitada y sus corazones latían fuertemente.

Haruna observo al italiano y le dijo:

¡Te amo Fidio!- mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los del italiano.

Mientras tanto con Kido:

Pfff... No volveré a irme caminando a casa…-se lamentaba el castaño mientras caminaba por la calle- bueno, ya voy a llegar…

Hola Kido-

Hola Goenji- contestó el castaño

¿Y… qué tal te fue con Aki?- preguntó el rubio

Pues… no pude decirle nada-

¿Por qué no?-

Llegó su mamá y tuve que irme…-

Mmm… ya veo, que mal, quien sabe cuando volverás a tener una oportunidad así.-

Sí, bueno, luego se lo diré, tal vez mañana en la escuela…- dijo optimistamente el castaño

No creo que tengas oportunidad, ella siempre está con Endo…-

Sí, eso es cierto-

…-

Bueno, tengo que irme a casa, se hace de noche y no debo llegar muy tarde.-

Sí, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-

Adiós.-

Al día siguiente:

Natsumi se había despertado llena de energía, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a todos sus amigos. Y en especial…al chico que tanto amaba…

Así que se levanto de su cama, se metió a bañar y desayuno rápido para poder llegar temprano a la escuela…

Al llegar a la escuela:

Natsumi fue a buscar a los chicos en el salón.

Al llegar al salón llamó a los 2 jóvenes.

¡Al fin regresaste Natsumi!- exclamó Endo

Si, qué bueno que estés de vuelta- dijo Fidio- tengo que decirte algo… pero en privado.- volteando a ver al castaño.

Endo… ¿nos permites un momento?- pregunto la pelirroja.

¿Ehh?... a, si claro, yo iré a ver a Aki… - dijo Endo para después caminar hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

Dime Fidio…-

Si, lo que quería que supieras es que… ya tengo novia.-dijo el italiano

¿Enserio?-

Si, es Haruna…-sonrió el italiano- de todos modos yo se que tu no me habías escogido a mi ¿verdad?-

Tienes razón, pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?...-

Es simple… tu no me amas- contestó el italiano

…-

Bueno, será mejor que se lo digas a Endo…-dijo el italiano y se alejo caminando

La pelirroja se acerco a Endo y le dijo…

Endo, he tomado mi decisión.- la pelirroja miro hacia el suelo y dijo- El chico que me gusta… y a quien yo elegí...-

Si Natsumi, ¿Quién es?...

Ese chico… ¡No eres tú!- exclamo la pelirroja

…..

**Aquí termina este capitulo**

**Hahaha Y que les pareció?...**

**Por favor no me maten xD**

**Gracias por sus sugerencias y sus liiindos reviews!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… sé que me tarde en subirlo, pero caí en demasiadas depresiones, xD bueno… **

**Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos! Espero que se las hayan pasado bien…**

**Quiero sugerencias sobre parejas…**

**Hasta ahorita tengo por escribir:**

**RococoXNatsumi**

**Quiero que me manden mas pedidos… necesito escribir!**

**¿Me pueden dejar sus correos para que pueda hablar con ustedes?, si no , no importa, solo que me gusta hablar con las personas de fanfiction! Me he hecho amiga de muchas personas (: el anime no une! xD**

**Bueno sin más que agregar! Gracias y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**By: Kira Midorikawa**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa a todos de nuevooo! xD**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo… disculpen que este tan corto xD es que tuve un pequeño problema y no tenia michas ganas de escribir xD bueno… espero que les gustee (: en lo personal a mi si me gustoo xD aquí sabrán al fin quien fue la persona que Natsumi quiere…**

**Waaa… me identifique con este capítulo! Buu eso es malo xD wenoo… **

CAPITULO 6

Ese chico… ¡No eres tú!- exclamo la pelirroja

¿Cómo?...- dijo sorprendido el castaño, el jamás espero que la chica le dijera algo así

Así como lo escuchaste…-dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia el suela, realmente ella no quería ser mala con Endo…-Endo…lo siento, pero, me he dado cuenta de que me gusta alguien más…-

Pero Natsumi…-

De verdad lo siento, jamás quise hacerte daño Endo, Por favor Perdóname…-

Natsumi…no tengo que perdonarte nada, fue tu decisión, habíamos quedado que no nos íbamos a molestar por tu decisión, así que… si ya no sientes nada por mí, no tengo nada más que decir…Espero que seas feliz con Fidio…- dijo el joven castaño con una mirada triste y una sonrisa fingida.

Pero Endo…tampoco escogí a Fidio…-

Entonces… ¿a quién elegiste Natsumi?...-dijo un poco confundido el castaño

Endo… no creo que sea correcto que te lo diga…es que- fue interrumpida por el castaño

No te preocupes Natsumi, si tú no quieres decirme, será mejor que no lo hagas, y tienes razón, no sería correcto que me lo dijeras, así que…

Endo, yo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos…- dijo la pelirroja mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del portero.

Natsumi… yo creo que debería alejarme un tiempo de ti…- contesto mientras quitaba la mano de la pelirroja de su hombro

¿Pero… porque?- Dijo tristemente la chica

Natsumi, yo entiendo tu decisión, pero por favor tu entiéndeme a mí, cada mirada, cada palabra y cada contacto contigo… aumenta el dolor que siento de no tenerte a mi lado, necesito alejarme de ti… solo será un tiempo…-dijo tristemente mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirse a su asiento.

Pero Endo…no quiero que te alejes de mí…-

Créeme Natsumi, es lo mejor…bueno… espero que seas feliz con ese chico que tiene tu amor…es muy afortunado…adiós Natsumi…-se sentó en su lugar y miro hacia la ventana.

Aaahhh- suspiro la castaña- adiós Endo…-

Natsumi salió del salón y se dirigió hacia el campo de la escuela, necesitaba estar sola…

Mientras tanto Endo:

El profesor llego al salón, todos tomaron asiento y sacaron sus libros, el maestro se puso a dar la clase, pero Endo no escucho nada…ya que se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, solo pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir…tanto tiempo estuvo esperando el regreso de Natsumi… ¿para qué?, ¿solo para que lo desilusionara diciéndole que ella ama a alguien más?, eso de verdad lo había lastimado, pero por una parte estaba feliz por ella, el solo quería verla feliz aunque no fuese con el…

ENDO POV

Creo que lo que pasó no fue del todo malo, espero que ella sea feliz con el chico que ama… ese tipo es realmente afortunado, tener a alguien como Natsumi… Pfff… bueno, tengo que dejar de hacerme ilusiones con ella. Espero poder soportar el hecho de tener que verla todos los días y no poder acercarme a ella… Tendré que aprender a vivir con eso… pues no creo poder olvidarla…

FIN DE ENDO POV

Mientras tanto con Natsumi:

Ella estaba sentada en el pasto, como era horario de clases todo el campo estaba vacío, ella se encontraba sola, tal y como quería estar

NATSUMI POV

Creo que fui demasiado mala con Endo, no debí habérselo dicho de esa manera, de verdad lo lastime…

Jamás creí que él me diría que va a alejarse de mi, no quiero que se aleje, pero sé que es lo mejor para él, así ya no lo lastimare más…

Me eh olvidado de él, bueno… no lo he olvidado pero… ya no lo amo.

Pfff… a quien engaño, claro que lo amo…pero debo olvidarme de él… es por su bien, se que él está molesto conmigo, pero no puedo estar con el ahora…

Era investigación realmente fue importante, influyo demasiado en mi decisión…

Lo único que se ahora, es que debo alejarme de Endo…Por mucho que eso duela… es por su bien.

FIN DE NATSUMI POV

Al terminar las clases:

Todos se dirigían hacia el campo de entrenamiento excepto Endo y Goenji…

Vamos Endo… ¡se nos va a hacer tarde!- exclamaba impaciente el Rubio.

Si…-contesto no muy motivado el castaño mientras se levantaba de su lugar

¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto más tranquilo el Rubio

No… no es nada…-

Es por lo de Natsumi ¿verdad?...-

¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?...-

Pues…Endo, yo estaba aquí en el salón cuando eso paso, y con los gritos de Natsumi, escuche todo lo que dijo… creo que todo el salón escucho…-

Mmm…-

Es por eso ¿verdad?-

Si Goenji… es por Natsumi, la verdad es que yo la sigo amando… pero ella no me ama a mí…-dijo bajando la cabeza.-

Pero…Endo… no te preocupes por ella, hay muchas personas que se sienten atraídas hacia ti, pero necesitas poner atención para que sepas quienes son…-

Mmm… ¡está bien Goenji!, pero por ahora creo que deberíamos ir al entrenamiento.- dijo sonriendo.

Bien, vamos…-

En el campo de entrenamiento:

Kido se encontraba sentado en la banca descansando un poco, pues ya había estado practicando un buen rato… frente a él estaba Aki, viendo el entrenamiento.

Bien, creo que este es el momento, Aki está sola, no está Endo, y Haruna está con ¡¿Fidio?... bueno hablare con ella después…- dijo con un tono molesto – ahora, debo hablar con Aki

Aki…-

Si, ¿qué pasa Kido?- pregunto inocentemente la castaña

Pues… ¿recuerdas que ayer en tu casa…iba a decirte algo, antes de que llegara tu mamá?-

Si Kido… ¿ya me dirás que es?-dijo sonriendo

Mmm…pues, Aki verás tú…

¡Ya llegamos!-Exclamo Endo interrumpiendo a Kido

Pfff… hola Endo- dijo Kido

Endo, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¡llegas tarde al entrenamiento!- grito Aki

Lo siento…- dijo Endo

Bien, ¡ponte a practicar!- ordeno Aki

Si, ¡ya voy mamá!- contesto sarcásticamente Endo

¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo Aki

¡No, nada!- rio nerviosamente y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás

Ashh Endo…- dijo Aki – Bien Kido, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?...-

Bien Aki… steem… lo que yo quiero decirte es…

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 6, espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia, idea, felicitación, etc.…dejen reviews**

**Si les gusto…dejen reviews**

**Si no les gusto… dejen reviews**

**Si no tienen nada mejor que hacer… dejen reviews xD**

**Wenoo… ¡me despido! By: Kira Midorikawa**


	7. Chapter 7

-aparece de la nada- PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! T.T se que no merezco perdón de dios por haber tardado tanto… 8 meses~ D: de verdad les pido que me disculpen u_u tuve algunos… "problemas personales"._. Muchos ¬¬. Bueno… aquí les traigo "parte" del capítulo 7. Lo que pasa es que me prestan la computadora 2 veces por mes y no tenia inspiración (?) y ahora que me la prestaron… solo encontré esta parte -.-"y necesitaba subir algo ya D: así que aquí les dejo una parte… y prometo actualizar pronto~ cuando encuentre la otra parte del fic e-é. Les advierto que esta parte es corta en exceso._. Solo era para que se dieran una idea de lo que será. Bueno… ¡Disfruten! : DD

CAPITULO 7 [parte 1 (?) ^^]

Con Endo:

-al ver la "escena" de Kido y Aki, no puedo evitar recordar a aquella chica tan especial para él. Entonces sonrió nostálgicamente, y sin avisar a nadie, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar cabizbajo y en silencio rumbo al interior de la escuela sin saber exactamente a donde ir, necesitaba estar solo por un momento…

Mientras tanto Natsumi:

-Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, este estaba vacío y sin presencia alguna de alguna otra persona. Se recargó en la en una de las paredes, pensando en la manera en que le había dicho todas esas cosas al castaño, se sentí a muy mal a causa de ello y de verdad se arrepentía de todo el daño que le pudiese haber llegado a causar al chico con sus palabras. Pero también sabía que solo lo hacía para protegerlo del peligro que lo amenazaba… o al menos, eso creía.

Aah…-suspiro tristemente mientras lentamente se resbalaba de espaldas a la pared hasta llegar a quedar sentada en el piso- Supongo que debí haber encontrado otra manera de decírselo… -mirando perdidamente al suelo con una mirada apagada- creo que lo lastime mucho…

Justo en ese momento, Endo se encontraba recorriendo otro de los pasillos de la escuela. Caminaba lenta y tranquilamente, no tenía prisa por llegar, ya que en realidad no iba a ningún lugar en particular. Solo disfrutaba el poder estar solo para aclarar sus pensamientos, sentía que su cabeza explotaría si no lo hacía.

Al caminar un poco más, alcanzo a escuchar no muy lejos de donde él estaba una dulce voz que se le había muy familiar, pero no pudo distinguir de quien era. Se acerco lentamente y cuál fue su sorpresa, al encontrar allí sentada en el suelo, a la causante de todas sus alegrías y tristezas, la culpable de que en ese momento el estuviera allí solo, caminando en un pasillo "casi" vacio con los pensamientos más que enredados y el corazón hecho pedazos.

Na-Natsumi…-fue lo único hacer salir de su boca, ya que se encontraba algo sorprendido por la presencia de la chica.-

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia del chico castaño frente a ella. Hasta que de repente, escucho esa voz tan familiar, aquella que tanto la animaba cuando estaba triste, Y al alzar la mirada confirmo precisamente que era de "el" de quien se trataba.

H-Hola Endo…-mirando al chico un poco confundida aun por su presencia en ese lugar- Endo… ¿Tu qué haces aquí? –dijo con un tono de voz frio, pero lo que intentaba no era ser mala con el chico ni mucho menos. Solo quería que pareciera que ella estaba bien.

¿Te molesta que este aquí?...-algo decepcionado en el fondo, pero tranquilo y serio por fuera (?)-

No…-respondió la chica- a lo que me refiero es a que tu jamás dejas los entrenamientos antes de que terminen….-preocupada- ¿pasa algo malo?-

Tranquila, no pasa nada…-respondía el castaño mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amable a la chica, aunque con cierta tristeza en su mirada.- Pero…

¿Pero…? –pregunto la chica desviando ligeramente la mirada. Notó la mirada de Endo, sabía que estaba mal-

Pero… -continuo el chico- ¿te molesta si te hago compañía un rato?...-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bueno… aquí termina esta parte del capítulo._. ¡No me maten! D: ya no tardare en actualizar u_u se los prometo…

A si… durante estos meses cambio un poco mi forma de escribir (?) así que quiero que me digan si está bien así… o regreso a lo de antes d:

Y recuerden…

¿TE GUSTO?... DEJA REVIEW ;D

¿NO TE GUSTO?... DEJA REVIEW ;D

¿NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER?... DEJA REVIEW ;D


	8. Chapter 7 Completo

Olii C: bueno pues aquí les traigo el capitulo 7 completo xD al fin… No me maten._. Por lo que pase o pueda pasar s: ok? Bueno… sin más que advertir (?)

**Capitulo 7 [completo]**

Bien Kido, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?...-dijo la chica castaña mientras lo miraba-

Ah, si… sobre eso…-mirándola algo nervioso- C-Creo que mejor te lo digo después…-desviando la mirada-

¿Por qué después? –Insistió Aki- sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…-sonriendo amablemente- anda dime ya…

P-Pero…-mirándola- ah…-suspiro- bueno, creo que si no te lo digo ahora no habrá otra oportunidad….-dijo desviando su mirada de nuevo-

¿Otra oportunidad? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?...-mirándolo algo preocupada por las palabras que había utilizado el castaño-

N-Nada malo, creo…-volviendo a mirarla-

¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa?...- sonriéndole amablemente de nuevo-

Amm… Bueno, pues…-intentando reunir el valor suficiente para poder decirle a la chica lo que sentía por ella-

Pues…-intentando hacer que el chico prosiguiera con lo que iba a decirle-

Pues yo…-por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para poder describirle a la chica todo lo que ella significaba para él, así que se le ocurrió- sabes algo… me han dicho que una acción dice más que mil palabras… ¿será cierto?...-dice para después acercarse a la chica dándole un beso en los labios tierna y delicadamente, intentando poder demostrarle con ese pequeño beso, todo lo que él sentía, ni siquiera espero a que la chica reaccionara, fue un beso suave, tierno y delicado, aunque también duro muy poco, fue casi como un roce simplemente, un roce con todo el amor del chico incluido-

-cuando escucho lo que él dijo, no entendió que es lo que quería decir con esa expresión, pero comprendió todo muy bien cuando sintió al chico besarla de esa forma, abrió los ojos bastante por la sorpresa, quedándose en shock por un momento, y justo cuando iba a corresponder, sintió como el chico se separaba de ella- E-Eso fue…-dijo mirándolo aun muy sorprendida y sonrojada por lo que él había hecho-

Aki…-interrumpió- espero que no te moleste lo que acabo de hacer, pero necesitaba demostrarte de una vez por todas lo que siento por ti, y ya que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describírtelo, esta fue la única forma que se me ocurrió…-mirándolo algo sonrojado- No pido que me digas que me amas y que sientes lo mismo por mi… Ni tampoco que pediré que seas mi novia aun…

-Ella lo miraba atentamente sin saber que decir, escuchando cada palabra aun sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando-

Solo pido…-continuo- que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte lo feliz que puedo hacerte…-mirándola a los ojos-¿me harías el honor de permitirme invitarte a algún lado? Podríamos ir a donde tú quieras, así me estarías dando la oportunidad de conocerte aun más y de que tú me conozcas mejor...así que, ¿Qué dices?...-mirando a la chica en espera de alguna respuesta. No sabía si con lo que había dicho lograría que la chica lo acompañase a algún lado, pero al menos lo había intentado-

Con Endo:

-al ver la "escena" de Kido y Aki, no puedo evitar recordar a aquella chica tan especial para él. Entonces sonrió nostálgicamente, y sin avisar a nadie, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar cabizbajo y en silencio rumbo al interior de la escuela sin saber exactamente a donde ir, necesitaba estar solo por un momento…

Mientras tanto Natsumi:

-Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, este estaba vacío y sin presencia alguna de alguna otra persona. Se recargó en la en una de las paredes, pensando en la manera en que le había dicho todas esas cosas al castaño, se sentí a muy mal a causa de ello y de verdad se arrepentía de todo el daño que le pudiese haber llegado a causar al chico con sus palabras. Pero también sabía que solo lo hacía para protegerlo del peligro que lo amenazaba… o al menos, eso creía.

Aah…-suspiro tristemente mientras lentamente se resbalaba de espaldas a la pared hasta llegar a quedar sentada en el piso- Supongo que debí haber encontrado otra manera de decírselo… -mirando perdidamente al suelo con una mirada apagada- creo que lo lastime mucho…

Justo en ese momento, Endo se encontraba recorriendo otro de los pasillos de la escuela. Caminaba lenta y tranquilamente, no tenía prisa por llegar, ya que en realidad no iba a ningún lugar en particular. Solo disfrutaba el poder estar solo para aclarar sus pensamientos, sentía que su cabeza explotaría si no lo hacía.

Al caminar un poco más, alcanzo a escuchar no muy lejos de donde él estaba una dulce voz que se le había muy familiar, pero no pudo distinguir de quien era. Se acerco lentamente y cuál fue su sorpresa, al encontrar allí sentada en el suelo, a la causante de todas sus alegrías y tristezas, la culpable de que en ese momento el estuviera allí solo, caminando en un pasillo "casi" vacio con los pensamientos más que enredados y el corazón hecho pedazos.

Na-Natsumi…-fue lo único hacer salir de su boca, ya que se encontraba algo sorprendido por la presencia de la chica.-

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia del chico castaño frente a ella. Hasta que de repente, escucho esa voz tan familiar, aquella que tanto la animaba cuando estaba triste, Y al alzar la mirada confirmo precisamente que era de "el" de quien se trataba.

H-Hola Endo…-mirando al chico un poco confundida aun por su presencia en ese lugar- Endo… ¿Tu qué haces aquí? –dijo con un tono de voz frio, pero lo que intentaba no era ser mala con el chico ni mucho menos. Solo quería que pareciera que ella estaba bien.

¿Te molesta que este aquí?...-algo decepcionado en el fondo, pero tranquilo y serio por fuera (?)-

No…-respondió la chica- a lo que me refiero es a que tu jamás dejas los entrenamientos antes de que terminen….-preocupada- ¿pasa algo malo?-

Tranquila, no pasa nada…-respondía el castaño mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amable a la chica, aunque con cierta tristeza en su mirada.- Pero…

¿Pero…? –pregunto la chica desviando ligeramente la mirada. Notó la mirada de Endo, sabía que estaba mal-

Pero… -continuo el chico- ¿te molesta si te hago compañía un rato?...-

Ah…No, por supuesto que no...-dijo la chica pelirroja sonriendo ligeramente- La verdad es que ya me había cansado de estar aquí sola...

¿Ah sí?...-dijo el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿Y porque no salías con los demás? Todos están ahora entrenando...

No tenía muchas ganas de estar con ellos...-dijo no muy motivada mirando al suelo- preferí quedarme aquí, para pensar un rato, sobre todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente...

Se a lo que te refieres...-sonriendo nostálgicamente- la verdad es que yo igual me aparte de los demás para pensar un rato, todas las cosas han sucedido demasiado rápido últimamente...-recordando lo que la chica le había dicho esa misma mañana-

-al escuchar lo dicho por el chico, volteo a mirarlo por unos segundos, lo que la hizo ponerse a pensar de nuevo en si había hecho lo correcto. Pero bueno, lo hecho estaba hecho y ya nada podía hacer, ¿o sí?- entiendo...-dijo volviendo a mirar al suelo-

-el no era tan tonto como aparentaba, notó que la chica había entendido a lo que se refería con que "todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido", así que sonrió poniendo su mano en el hombro de Natsumi- Vamos, no tienes porque sentirte triste...-dijo mientras la miraba- no veo razón para que estés así...-dedicándole una gran sonrisa intentando animarla-

-volteo a ver al chico al sentir su mano en su hombro, y al ver su sonrisa se sorprendió mucho. ¿cómo alguien que acababa de ser rechazado por la persona que le gustaba podía parecer tan feliz?, eso es algo que Natsumi no entendía, ya que suponía que si a ella le pasaba eso, no soportaría, ni siquiera tendría ganas de sonreír, pero Endo, Endo era diferente, el era un chico bastante optimista y fuerte, era de esperarse que eso no le afectara tanto, y si lo hacía, seguro sabría como continuar pareciendo una persona feliz- Te admiro...-dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente volviendo a desviar la mirada-

¿Ah?...-no entendía mucho a que se refería con eso- ¿A qué te refieres?...-dijo mirándola algo confundido-

A nada…-dijo sin mirarlo- mejor olvídalo…

Se dé que hablas…-dijo el chico desviando la mirada para evitar mirar a la chica- ¿es por lo de esta mañana cierto?- sonriendo de manera nostálgica al recordar la forma en que la chica lo había rechazado- No te preocupes por eso… la verdad es que ya no importa…

-Lo que más le dolía de ver al chico así, era escuchar que el negaba que eso le afectara, pues lo conocía bien y sabia que aunque pareciera feliz, no lo estaba- E-Endo… -dijo mirándolo algo triste-

Entiende que estoy bien Natsumi…-dijo volteando a ver a la chica sin dejar de sonreír- no pasa nada ya…-poniendo una de sus manos delicadamente sobre la mejilla de la chica haciendo que ella lo mirase- si tu prefieres a otro chico, eso no importa… con que seas feliz, igual yo lo seré…-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ¿entiendes? A mí lo único que me importa es tu felicidad…

-Al sentir la mano del chico en su mejilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, se sonrojo ligeramente, pero al oír lo que él dijo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. No lo soportaba más, esa mentira lo único que hacía era lastimarlos a ambos. Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar lentamente por sus mejillas, así que se acerco más al castaño y lo abrazo fuertemente ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico- E-Endo… eres un chico increíble…-dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras abrazaba al castaño-

-El chico se sorprendió al ver como ella lo abrazaba tan repentinamente, aun sin entender que cosa había dicho que la hiciera llorar- G-Gracias… pero siento no ser lo suficientemente increíble para ti…-dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo-

-Se sintió mal al escuchar lo que él había dicho, pues ahora por su culpa Endo pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Dudó por un momento si hacerlo o no, pero a fin de cuentas decidió obedecer a su corazón en vez de a su cerebro. Miro al chico de nuevo a los ojos y dijo- ¿Estas bromeando?- sonriendo tiernamente- Tu eres mucho más de lo que yo podría pedir… -para después acercarse aun más a su rostro, uniendo sus labios delicadamente, cerrando los ojos poco a poco, esperando a que el chico correspondiera a aquella acción tan repentina que se le había ocurrido hacer-

-Cuando escucho lo que la chica decía, se confundió un poco, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, sintió aquel contacto por parte de ella con sus labios, a lo cual se sorprendió muchísimo más que al escuchar aquellas palabras. Pero no dudo en corresponder a ese beso que había estado esperando después de tanto tiempo, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente para que el chico pudiera disfrutar completamente de ese contacto, correspondió al beso mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de la chica con su mano-

…..

Continuara (?) xD

Bueno pues hasta aquí este capítulo C: Ojala y les guste xD

**Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia, idea, felicitación, etc.…dejen reviews**

**Si les gusto…dejen reviews**

**Si no les gusto… dejen reviews**

**Si no tienen nada mejor que hacer… dejen reviews xD**


End file.
